


【锤基】【PWP】在槲寄生下

by GlitteryO



Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryO/pseuds/GlitteryO





	【锤基】【PWP】在槲寄生下

今天是圣诞节，和大家狂欢之后Loki和Thor回到了自己温馨的小窝。

 

Thor坐在床上翻着社交网络，Loki趴在他旁边看书。

 

“Brother，这篇帖子说我们最好在槲寄生下接吻。”Thor冷不丁的冒出一句。

 

Loki头也不抬的问： “嗯？为什么非要在槲寄生下。”

 

Thor继续翻着那篇帖子：“他们说这样就可以得到爱神的祝福，这可真奇怪爱神不是我们的母亲吗…而且母亲已经…”说着说着Thor就开始一只手摸起了Loki的脸。

 

“估计又是人类幻想的什么神话吧。”Loki习惯性的稍稍躲了躲，但也没太不舒服就任了Thor。

 

“可是他们讲你让Hoder用槲寄生做的剑杀掉了我的弟弟Balder，救活Balder之后母亲原谅了槲寄生，并亲吻每个路过槲寄生的人分享喜悦。”Thor平静的读完了那篇帖子，但是马上就变得有些愠怒，“我怎么不知道我还有个叫Balder的弟弟，而且还被我真正的唯一的弟弟杀掉了…”

 

Loki一门心思在看几百年前叫Shakespeare的人写的剧本，根本没认真听他哥哥讲了些什么：“谁知道呢。”

 

Thor惊讶的看着Loki，一把夺过了他的书：“Hey,Loki，你不会真的干过吧，在我出去征战的时候杀了我的兄弟之类的…”

 

他的话并没说完，他看见Loki渐渐阴沉下来的脸色才反应过来自己又说错话了。

 

“Thor，你是觉得我只会做那种事是吗？”Loki似乎真的生气了，他眼神狠狠的瞪着Thor，眉毛都快皱在了一块儿，Loki用手撑起身子坐直和Thor保持在同一水平高度，严肃的面对着面，像审讯一般，“拜托你用你的脑子想一想，几百年来你可曾从哪一位神祗口中听说阿斯加德有一位叫做Balder的王子。”

 

“不…Loki，我…”Thor听出Loki的声音颤抖着，他知道Loki现在十分愤怒。

 

“就算你有这么一位兄弟，就算邪恶的我杀了他，你认为你的好父亲Odin会瞒着你吗？”Loki的手紧紧的攥着被子，每一句话都说的很用力，连肩膀都开始微微颤抖，那对美丽的眼睛快要流出眼泪来，他生气极了，他也不知道为何自己会因为这件事如此火大，“我还被惩罚被恶心的毒液腐蚀了脸，现在你好好睁大了眼睛看着我，看着我的脸！Thor！”

 

Thor心疼极了，他面前的人因为愤怒红了眼角，略显单薄的身体颤抖着，他一把搂过Loki的肩把他紧紧抱在怀里：“Sorry Loki,I'm sorry..”

 

“You are an idiot！”Loki侧过头用力的在Thor的脖子上咬了一口，像毒蛇给猎物注入毒液一般用力，直到有淡淡的血腥味在口腔里散开。

 

Thor松开了Loki，无奈的摸了摸自己出了点血的颈侧，可怜巴巴地看着对方：“Loki ……”

 

Loki拿起自己的书闷声出了房间，离开的时候还不忘“peng”的一下把门带上，力气之大几乎快把门框震坏。

 

他气呼呼的躺到了沙发上，客厅没有空调，他出来的时候也忘了拿一条毯子，只穿了一件红白色还带有驯鹿形状花纹的毛衣和一条休闲裤，脚丫子上连袜子都没有，皮质的沙发冷冰冰的。这些日子习惯了地球温度的霜巨人居然也开始觉得有些冷。

 

他把自己蜷缩着，努力让自己静下来，自己居然因为一个神话和Thor吵了起来？不，根本不能算吵，只是自己对着Thor吼而已。或许他气的不是这个神话本身，而是Thor跟他开这样的玩笑，Thor认为自己是个不折不扣的坏蛋。想到这里我们的阿斯加德二公主眼眶又几分湿润了。

 

Thor被Loki出门那一下吓着了，到地球来以后这些日子还没见过他这么生气，就算在以前Loki也不会因为自己一句玩笑话生这么大的气，Thor开始默默的反思到底哪里不对了。

 

Thor到走出卧室的时候外边一片漆黑，没有开灯，连落地窗的窗帘都是拉上的只透出一点点亮，他刚才在床边看到了Loki的脱鞋，于是他扯了一条毛毯给Loki盖上。

 

他看着Loki缩成一团的身体莫名的心疼，他就是心疼，他怪自己为什么总是惹弟弟生气，Thor长长的叹了口气，对着Loki的背顾自说起了话：“弟弟我很抱歉。我总是惹你生气，或许我根本就不该看什么神话故事的……”

 

“没错，他们的故事里我还是你的叔叔呢。”是Loki的声音，什么？！他不是睡着了吗。

 

“天呐你没…”

 

“想接吻就吻咯，接吻非要在槲寄生下么。”Loki翻了个身面对着Thor，Thor此刻蹲在沙发边，两个人的脸相隔不到十厘米，可以清楚的感受到对方的呼吸。

 

Loki的声音很有磁性，在漆黑的环境里更像是一条牵引着Thor的细线，让他心里麻麻的。

 

Thor鬼使神差的凑过去吻了Loki，只是唇与唇的接触，没有过多的深入，却挺留了十几秒。他蓝色的眸子痴痴的看着Loki的脸：“你就在我身边…”

 

“Yes,I'm here.”

 

短暂的沉默之后Loki用力的吻住了Thor，跟刚才的吻完全不同，这个吻充满了欲望和占有欲，唇舌之间彼此纠缠啧啧作响，Loki的双手拥抱着Thor，他的双腿缠着Thor的腰，他闭着眼忘情的感受着来自Thor的热量，汲取着Thor的味道。

 

Thor抱起Loki，抵在挂着槲寄生花环的墙上，他只想把Loki摁在墙上亲吻然后进入他的身体，只是这面墙刚好有个花环在这罢了。

 

这个激烈的吻持续了好久，直到两人都快呼吸不过来才中断，Thor湿润的嘴唇在Loki耳边摩擦吐着热气，他低沉浑厚的嗓音对于此刻的Loki无疑是很好的催情药：“神话里还说你生了一匹狼和一匹马，我知道霜巨人可以生孩子的，愿不愿意给我生个小雷神…亲爱的弟弟…”

 

本因接吻而双颊飞红的Loki，一瞬间连耳根都充了血，但作为邪神，他了不愿意在嘴上表现出劣势：“如果你能让我关不上生殖腔的话……”

 

Thor半硬的性器仅仅是被一句话就挑逗得硬邦邦了，隔着棉质的运动裤直直戳着Loki的臀缝，Thor一手托着Loki的屁股一手伸进了他的毛衣里，顺着Loki的小腹一路缓缓抚摸到他的胸膛，他意外的发现弟弟的乳头早就硬硬的立在那里了：“哦…弟弟，仅仅是一个吻而已。”Thor一把将Loki的毛衣撩到了胸口，刚好露出两个小红果可怜的暴露在空气里。

 

“是吗，他俩可是已经被这件毛衣摩擦了整个下午了。”Loki慵懒的嗓音夹杂着浅乱的呼吸，像一只被抚摸着尾巴的小猫。然而Thor因为这句话又一次快要忍不住了，他一想到弟弟粉红娇嫩的乳头被粗糙的毛衣摩擦了一下午，而Loki还装作没事人一样和大家有说有笑一起聚会他就快要疯狂，Loki的身体真的太敏感了，他会不会趁上厕所的时间偷偷掀开上衣去抚弄自己？会不会一边和大家聊天一边在脑海里妄想是Thor在玩弄他？

 

Thor越想手上的动作就越用力，他一面揉搓着Loki的胸脯一面吮吸着Loki的乳头，惹得Loki用手背捂着嘴不愿看Thor的头发。

 

“Loki……我想进来。”Thor单手解开运动裤的系带，把裤子腿至腿弯，放出了他那只蓄势待发的小怪兽，用肿大的龟头隔着Loki下身薄薄的布料摩擦他的穴口，Loki难耐的用手背捂着嘴，半眯着的眼睛蒙着一层水汽，碧色的瞳眸像一颗从水里打捞上的绿宝石。

 

Loki挺了挺腰示意Thor自己也已经硬的不行，Thor会意替他脱下了裤子握住了他的阴茎撸动起来，粗大的阴茎不断在他的臀缝摩擦，刺激的着柔软的穴口和敏感的会阴。Loki觉得自己的后穴快要流出水来了，Thor停下了对Loki阴茎的照顾把手指伸进他的口内搅动几番然后借着唾液的润滑直接插进两根手指进入了Loki。

 

“啊…不行…”一次性进入两根手指的异物感让Loki无法接受，但是有Thor的阳具刚才一直摩擦着并伴随Thor在穴口轻柔的按压便很快的缓解了，他微张着双唇，唇边还挂着刚才流出的口水。

 

Loki的指甲快要嵌进Thor的肩膀，Thor的唇舌一直在他胸前流连，等到Thor觉得扩张的差不多了，他抽出手指，把上面属于Loki的液体悉数舔去。内部什么都没有了的后穴又骚又痒，Thor的大东西不停在穴口摩擦让Loki不满的哼了一声：“…Thor…give me…”

 

“What？”Thor挑眉。

 

“My…Chrismas gift…ah…”

 

Thor早就忍不住了，他稍稍松开Loki的腰，借着重力顺势一挺，炽热的阳具立刻填满了Loki的整个身体。甬道传来的饱和感让Loki满足的叹出声：“哦…他太大了…”Thor怕弄疼Loki于是动的很慢，可是Loki不喜欢这样，他喜欢Thor在床上爆炸的占有欲，他享受更疯狂的带着少许暴力的性爱，他搂着Thor，像一只小猫伏在Thor的肩头，“哥哥…你这样我可怀不上孩子…”

 

Thor发出一声低笑，开始了猛烈的攻击，肥大的龟头破开更深出的褶皱，在温热的内壁快速抽插着，一直捅到根部，饱满的囊袋在Loki的会阴上拍打得啪啪作响，一起一伏的动作颠的Loki头昏眼花。

 

“弟弟…在槲寄生下接吻会在一起，那我们在槲寄生下做爱…会不会生好多小宝宝？”Thor一边啃咬着Loki的脖颈一边喘着粗气说着荤话。他有力的手臂圈住Loki柔韧度甚好的腰肢一手跟着他操Loki的节奏撸动着弟弟的性器，Thor用他修剪得短短的指甲抠弄着Loki不断分泌着液体的马眼，手上的薄茧刺激着性器敏感的神经，“Loki…舒不舒服…”

 

Loki此刻哪里还有力气回答Thor，他觉得Thor这个架势已经快要把自己捅穿了，他像个布偶似的被Thor托着，后穴的快感快要把自己淹没，只有光裸的后背在墙上摩擦的痛感让他保持着最后的理智：“哈…还行…”

 

“是吗…”Thor猛地挺身，搂着Loki的那只手也同时松开了，Loki仅凭缠着Thor的双腿支撑着自己，但他现在被操得腿都软了，他慌张得抱住Thor，连忙开口：“舒服…舒服…哥哥啊…好哥哥…”

 

Thor满意的笑了笑，他扶着Loki的腰，两人做着方向相反的运动，他的性器插的更深，但每次都不忘磨蹭过Loki最敏感的那个点。

 

“啊啊啊…哥哥…”Loki叫着Thor在一瞬间射了出来，Thor的深绿色毛衣上沾满了Loki的精液。

 

Loki忘情的大叫着，全然没了刚才嘴硬的气势，Thor被迷的不行，Loki刚才那一下几乎把他夹射了，他一定要射在Loki的生殖腔里才行：“Loki…给我生个孩子…”

 

“哥哥…进来…全部给我…啊…”Thor觉得包裹着自己柱身的穴肉愈发柔软湿热，他操得更用力了，似乎进到了什么更狭窄的地方，Loki在那一瞬间爆发出了更诱人的呻吟，“哈啊…哥哥…太爽了…”

 

这是Loki的生殖腔！

 

这是Thor从没来过的地方，而现在Loki被自己操得关不上这地方，以后这里将有一个属于自己的小生命，Thor一边想着一边加快速度，随着他的一声吼叫灼热的精液就这么射进了那片柔软的空间。

 

从未被开发过的地方头一次就被这么对待，Thor的精液让Loki收紧了后穴，Thor觉得自己快拔不出来了。

 

尝过鲜的Thor当然不满足于一次，他抱着Loki在一旁的餐桌上，在地板上，在窗台上，做了好多次，Thor每一次都狠狠的操进了Loki的生殖腔，屋子的每一间房都留下了他们俩欢爱的痕迹。Loki被操晕了过去。他不知道自己能不能怀上，他觉得自己头一次打开那地方，那块地方就快被Thor折磨坏了。

 

Thor给Loki换上干净的衣裤，过程中他看到Loki的后穴红肿得都快被自己操烂了，心说了好多声抱歉。Loki的体内留着Thor刚才射进来的所有精液，Thor丝毫没有把它们弄出来的意思。

 

他抱着Loki，满脸欣喜，他亲吻了Loki的额头，两人一起睡去了。

 

以后每年的圣诞节，他们会在两个孩子睡了之后，在槲寄生下来一炮，这似乎成了一个传统，Thor是这么解释的：“在槲寄生下做爱会得到雷神的祝福，会生好多小宝宝。”

 

End


End file.
